There is a widespread awareness of the need to exercise the human body rhythmically, for long enough periods of time, frequently and strenuously enough to increase respiration and pulse rate so that the cardiovascular and respiratory systems are stimulated, toned, strengthened and kept active and healthy. Iso-kinetic exercise that also tones and strengthens the peripheral muscle systems, subjects joints to many repeated movements, and structurally loads skeletal bones to keep them elastic and chemically stimulated so they do not deteriorate because of lack of demand, is ideal for these purposes.
Swimming, cycling, calisthenics and jogging are the most widespread forms of iso-kinetic activity. All exercise the cardiovascular system. Each, however, has limitations. In swimming, the midrif is not fully exercised because twisting and bending are minimized. Since we swim suspended in water, essentially free of gravity, bone structures are not stressed and tendons are not conditioned to withstand sudden strains. Cycling has the same limitations, and the additional limitation of almost no upper body exercise. Well designed calisthenic routines, such as aerobic dance if done non-stop and for sufficient time can work out the entire body very effectively. However, since they are not done against resistance, they do not increase strength to the extent that may be desirable. Jogging is simply a calisthenic essentially challenging the legs alone. It has the dangerous limitation of putting jarring strains on the foot, ankle, knee and hip structures.
There are stationary bikes in widespread use. There are good treadmills which permit very natural running. There are many other kinds of exercising equipment available using weights, springs, motors, clutches, etc., for resistance exercising, but these do not encourage continuous, prolonged, repetitious, rhythmic movements of the aerobic, iso-kinetic, cardiovascular respiratory system conditioning kind.
There have been many machines or arrangements of pulleys by which arms and legs have been linked to pull against one another. Gifford et al. U.S. Pat. No. 232,022 and Clease U.S. Pat. No. 821,783 are early examples. Gehri, U.S. Pat. No. 2,716,027, Fundom, U.S. Pat. No. 2,772,881, Macabet, U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,474, Codina, U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,114, Kupperman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,752, Flannery, U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,815, Hayes, U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,420, Flick, U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,069, Denison, U.S. Pat. No. 2,614,609, Swiss No. 574,743 (1974), Swiss No. 194,252 (1938), Swiss No. 200,296 (1938) and German No. 611,028 (1935) are other examples.
The machine of this invention can maximally load the cardiovascular and respiratory systems by providing interconnected coordinated movement of all four limbs at the same time, each providing resistance against which they all move individually. It permits many repetitions, continuously and rhythmically, including bending, stretching, twisting, balance and coordination of movements. The method of use of the machine of this invention, pitting all four of the members and torso against one another in continuous motion, is a source of overload which provides continuous, in-motion self regulated variable and progressive resistance. The construction of this machine also permits the use of the machine to exercise one limb against another, and sitting and reclining exercises as well, in addition to its primary use.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a machine by which one can exercise the body iso-kinetically with self imposed resistance, increasing as the body strengthens.
Another object is to provide such a machine which is simple, rugged, dependable, and economical.
Another of the objects of this invention is to provide a method of exercising the body iso-kinetically with self-imposed resistance, increasing as the body strengthens.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and accompanying drawing.